my_hero_academia_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Quack-Quack
Quirk Abilities This is a quirk that is simple, yet efficient! Quack Quack Body: The user is born with features of a duck. This ranges from anything to a simple head replacement to a full on duck body. The quirk Quack Quack gives the user the ability to have physical features, abilities, and actions related to a duck. Mallards, Pekings, and so on are acceptable breeds.The body parts are a permanent physical effect of the quirk. Quack Quack Attack, Sonic Quack: The user emits a forceful quack that booms throughout an area creating extremely loud, vibrating, ear splitting quacks. This quack can be used as a trump card making it a wonderful element of quacky surprise. These extremely sonic boomed quacks can damage items, furniture, buildings, and break winds when in close range. The user, for each round after they quack (after they achieve C-Rank Control) a quack that they upkeep gains +1 stat to it's damage increasing to a total of +3 stats in damage to bring the letter grade of the quack up a single level. Quack Quack's main ability gives user a super sonic amplified quack. This quack can be changed by pitch, and has an effect similar to Present Mic's megaphone voice. The ability to have a massive quack is simple, but it allows the user to shout at a vast range. The higher the pitch the quack becomes the more damaging it is to those around the user including nonliving objects. Quacking is a sound rather than a voice, so unlike Present Mic this character cannot speak loud words, but only emit extremely loud squawks. Quack Quack, but Wet: The user floats, swims, and holds their breath longer than the average human being. User speed increased +2 when underwater, and +3 on water surface for max peddling with flipper feet. Another basic ability is that this character can float in water due to a light weight body, another effect of the physical changes to his body. This particular skill isn't really a skill, but an effect, and this makes the user especially useful for drowning victims or water based tasks. This does not mean that the user has brittle bones. They are strong, not hollow, but the user themselves tends to be short. Quack Quack users rarely exceed a height of four feet. Last but not least, Quack Quack allows the user to hold their breath for much longer than the average human. This makes it easier to not only dive for great depths, but also swim further down than most are able to. Quack Quack works best when in a field of water, and the amplified quacks can be used under the surface. The vibrating amplified sound causes massive waves beneath the water. Quack Quack users do not have feel heat or cold on their feet. Webbed or not, the plus side to having the genes of a duck is that the user is immune to the elements. Swimming for extended periods of time is achieved with this small feature. Quirk Limitations The downsides to Quack Quack are equally as simple, and not quite as grand. Quack Quack's physical features have no real set backs aside from feathers occasionally falling out! They will molt every so often leaving a mess when the seasons get a bit too toasty. The Sonic Quack makes the users throat parched quickly due to the vibrations of vocal cords making a mess of the users vocal cords. Drinking lots of water and staying hydrated is required. Going over the users quacking limit based on their control rank causes the user to suffer -2 stats to stamina and speed for two turns. The user must apply the sonic quack in a strategic manner to avoid overuse and stat reduction. Without a proper gadget, too, the quacks only sound off in the direction the user is facing damaging the path forward. User speed is reduced by -2 when on land for all turns. Ducks waddle, and the user is cursed with a slower walk than the average human being only on land. Water is a different story. As the myth states, a ducks quack does not echo. Therefore, the sonic quack will never bounce off of any surfaces, only ruin and destroy. The user must either hold the quack for an extended period of time straining their vocal cords, or they must quack in loud, short bursts to give the proper effect of a sonic quack. '' *Contrary to popular belief a ducks quack actually does echo, but the echo is extremely soft due to a weird pitch that they barely register on microphones and tapes. This is why this myth exists!'' A weird effect, but Quack Quack users cannot feel any cold in their feet! This is dangerous when entering cold climates. The user is at risk of unknown frostbite since ducks do not have nerves in their feet! When the user uses amplified Sonic Quack's there is a bright orange aura that comes off of the waves that are shot out! This creates a visible field of where the quack is being shot at rather than a blind vibration. When the user of Quack Quack makes normal quacks, nothing will happen. A Quack Quack user is doomed inside of a cave. = Category:X-Form Category:Quirks Category:Tier 2 Quirks